


spark and hair (but not spark in hair)

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Study, Compare and Contrast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Percy would have known where this was going, but Oliver wasn’t sure if Ron did.





	spark and hair (but not spark in hair)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of creeping on your ex’s younger sibling. This is more than 100 words.

Ron had Percy’s hair. Sure, Ron’s hair was much messier, but on these days when he bothered to clean it up (which with only one exception had been because Molly made him) it was exactly Percy’s hair. Oliver knew this because Percy had shown him oodles of family photos back when they were roommates. The Weasley Family would never believe it but Oliver was pretty sure Percy still had those photos.

According to most people (most people including Ron and Percy themselves) that’s where the similarities ended. Oliver knew better.

Percy had a spark inside him that drove his ambition. It pushed him farther and farther. Too far, if you asked Oliver because it pushed Percy to end things between them. He never explained why. He didn’t have to.

That same spark lived within Ron. Oliver could see it burning from the Quidditch field. Technically, that was what Oliver was supposed to doing here, observing Quidditch practice.

Oliver knew this whole thing was fucked up, but why not indulge as the world fell apart. The idea that he still might have interested in the boy even if there was no connection to Percy. Ron had a radiant smile that Oliver could live in. Nevermind that there had been a point in his life when trying to make Percy smile was a favorite pastime.

Ron was showing himself not to be the greatest Quidditch player. That in itself should have done something to push Oliver away, but he was already too far gone. This was going to happen.

After practice Oliver didn’t waste any time, “May I have a word with you? In private?”

He nodded looking up at Oliver with awe and fear. Percy would have known where this was going, but Oliver wasn’t sure if Ron did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t entirely sure what the appropriate tag was for being attracted to someone because they remind you of your ex or even if there was one. Maybe I’ll figure it out later. If you know what it would be or if there was something that went untagged that you think should have been tagged, let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
